1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine mount through which an engine is mounted to the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, engines are mounted to the vehicle through rubber insulators which are constructed and arranged to absorb the vibration transmission from the engine to the vehicle body or vice versa. Thus, in general, two characterstics are required in the engine mount for achieving better engine mounting. One is a characteristic (which will be referred to as a high-frquency vibration absorbing characteristic) to absorb the high-frequency small-amplitude vibration (about about 30 Hz) which, originating from the high speed rotation of the engine, is transmitted from the engine to the vehicle body, the other is a characteristic (which will be referred to as a low-frequency vibration absorbing characteristic) to absorb the low frequency large-amplitude vibration (about 5 Hz to about 30 Hz) which, originating from impacts of the road wheels against the foreign things on the road, is transmitted from the vehicle body to the engine. Although, many types of engine mounts have been hitherto proposed, some of them fail to exhibit both the above-mentioned two characteristics to the desirable levels.